prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Anthology
WWE Anthology is a three compact disc compilation of wrestlers' entrance themes that was released on November 12, 2002. It was produced by Jim Johnston and released on the label Koch International. Track listing The Federation Years #"World Wrestling Federation Signature" #"Real American" (Hulk Hogan) #"Hitman" (Bret Hart) #"Walkabout" (The Bushwhackers) #"Together" (Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth's Wedding) #"It's All About the Money" (Ted DiBiase) #"Snake Bit" (Jake Roberts) #"Bad Boy" (Razor Ramon) #"No Holds Barred" (Theme to No Holds Barred) #"Unstable" (The Ultimate Warrior) #"I Love You" (Brother Love) #"Cool Cocky Bad" (The Honky Tonk Man) #"One Two Three" (The 1-2-3 Kid) #"Sweet Lovin' Arms" (Bertha Faye) #"Can't Get Enough" (Flash Funk) #"I Know You Want Me" (Sunny) #"I'll Be Your Hero" (Lex Express) #"Sexy Boy" (Shawn Michaels) #"Los Boricuas" (Los Boricuas) #"Schizophrenic" (Mankind) #"Smokin'" (The Smoking Gunns) #"Sumo" (Yokozuna) #"Snapped" (Sycho Sid) #"Tell Me a Lie" (Shawn Michaels Tribute) #"Enough Is Enough" (Owen Hart) #"With My Baby Tonight" (Jesse James) #"Wild Cat" (Sable) #"You Start the Fire" (Bret Hart Tribute) #"Diesel Blues" (Diesel) #"Dude's Shack" (Mick Foley) #"Power" (Nation of Domination) #"Corporate Ministry" (Corporate Ministry) #"The Dudester" (Dude Love) The Attitude Era # "Attitude Signature" # "Break It Down" (D-Generation X) # "I Won't Do What You Tell Me" (Steve Austin) # "Ass Man" (Billy Gunn) # "Brawl for All" (Brawl for All Theme) (Was also used as entry theme for Mike Barton (Bart Gunn)) # "Gold-Lust" (Goldust) # "California" (WrestleMania 2000 Theme) # "Who I Am" (Chyna) # "The Real Deal" (D'Lo Brown) # "Deadly Game" (Survivor Series 1998 Theme, though misprinted as "In Your House Theme") # "The Ultimate" (Ken Shamrock) # "You Think You Know Me" (Edge) # "Blood" (Gangrel) # "The Ho Train" (The Godfather) # "Fist" (DX with Mike Tyson) # "Oh, You Didn't Know?" (New Age Outlaws) # "Burned" (Kane) # "Hello Ladies" (Val Venis) # "Real Man's Man" (William Regal) # "I Don't Suck" (Kurt Angle) # "Latino Heat" (Eddie Guerrero) # "It Just Feels Right" (Lita) # "Sexual Chocolate" (Mark Henry) # "No Chance in Hell" (Vince McMahon) # "Oh Hell Yeah" (Steve Austin) # "If You Smell..." (The Rock) # "Bad Man" (Rikishi) # "Bangin' It" (Scotty 2 Hotty) # "13" (Tazz) # "We're Comin' Down" (Dudley Boyz) # "My Time" (Triple H) # "Rabid" (Chris Benoit) # "How Do You Like Me Now?" (Hardcore Holly) # "Dark Side" (Undertaker) # "Break Down the Walls" (Chris Jericho) Now! # "WWE Signature" # "Next Big Thing" (Brock Lesnar) # "Dead Man" (The Undertaker) # "At Last" (Christian) # "I'm Back" (Eric Bischoff) # "Eyes of Righteousness" (Reverend D-Von) # "Fight" (SummerSlam 2002 Theme) # "619" (Rey Mysterio) # "Time to Rock & Roll" - Lil' Kim (Trish Stratus) # "Eye of the Hurricane" (The Hurricane) # "King of My World" - Saliva (Chris Jericho) # "All Grown Up" (Stephanie McMahon) # "Need a Little Time"- Lilian Garcia (Torrie Wilson) # "The Game"- (Triple H) # "You're Gonna Pay" (The Undertaker) # "You Look So Good to Me" (Billy Gunn and Chuck # "The End" (Armageddon Theme) # "Here Comes the Money" - Naughty by Nature (Shane McMahon) Category:WWE Music